Biochemical Enhancements
Biochemical Enhancments have been a popular way for enhancing and improving our everyday bodily functions. Whether increasing muscle mass, oxygen content in the blood, or even expelling water from the body, using biochemical formulas can get the job done. For example, steroids are the most common way to build muscle mass. Many athletes around the world have used these drugs; however it is considered illegal in many countries. If found being used during huge events such as the Olympics, the athlete will be disqualified. The Classes of Performance Enhancing Drugs Lean Mass Builders Amplifies muscle growth and lean body mass while reducing body fat. Ex: anabolic steroids, xenoandrogens etc. Stimulants Allow the body and mind to perform with better results by enhancing focus, energy, and aggression. Ex: caffeine and methamphetamine. Painkillers Allow performance beyond usual pain threshold. Some increase blood pressure which increases oxygen transport to the muscle cells. Ex: NSAIDs (ibuprofen) and narcotics. Sedatives and Anxiolytics These are used in sports such as archery and require steady hands and aim. They help overcome excessive nervousness or discomfort. Ex: Diazepam, and cannabis. Diuretics These expel water from body. Athletes that need to reach weight restrictions often use these. Some stimulants have secondary diuretic effect and are used as masking drugs. Blood Boosters These increase the oxygen carrying capacity of the blood beyond normal capacity. Cycling and Nordic Skiing athletes often use these. EPO is the most widely known in this class. Masking Drugs These don’t have any specific pharmacodynamic effect. They are used to prevent the detection of other classes of drugs. A common example is epitestosterone. Steroids Steroids are drugs in two different classifications, Anabolic and Corticosteroids. Corticosteroids such as cortisone are prescription drugs that help control inflammation. It also helps with the intensity of asthma and lupus. Anabolic steroids are synthetic hormones that boost the body’s ability to produce muscle and prevent muscle breakdown. Androstenedione is a kind of anabolic steroid taken by many athletes. However high doses can cause high levels of testosterone. Anabolic steroids have the chemical structure of the natural hormone testosterone. Testosterone causes increased muscle mass, hair growth, and is involved with many aspects of puberty. Ingesting these drugs can stimulate muscle tissue in the body to grow larger and stronger. Some negative consequences of steroids are small testicle size, stunted growth, and liver tumors. In the process of aging, telomeres in the cells of the body continually get shorter and shorter. These telomeres actually determine the length of lifespans. Continued practice of augmenting aspects of the body, such as increasing muscle mass, might actually reduce lifespan. Larger muscle mass requires sustained cellular mitosis, accelerating the rate at which telomeres shorten. If they become too short, cells will no longer divide, signaling the end of life. Deca Durabolin Deca Durabolin is a highly effective steroid, and is known as one of the best. It comes in many forms such as creams, and pills. Medically this drug is used to stimulate immune system enhancements, offer help to HIV/AIDS patients and even assist and treat blood disorders such as adjuvant therapy. However in sportsmanship this drug is used to increase the recuperation time between workouts, protein synthesis and nitrogen retention. Taking this drug is usually used on a specific schedule. Overdosing on this drug or abusing it can cause heart attacks, prostate enlargement, liver toxicity, and elevated blood pressure. Deca is usually taken with Dianabol, Anadrol and Sustanon since it is known for its ability to to promote good muscle size and increased strength while reducing body fat at the same time.